


stormy night

by honeyklee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Grinding, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyklee/pseuds/honeyklee
Summary: boner pog?//if you see this, you were looking for it
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Phil Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 188





	stormy night

**Author's Note:**

> warning for heavy swearing & degradation !!

a storm raged outside while wilbur and phil huddled up in a warm blanket with hot cocoa. it was safe and comfortable, but one of them had a bit of an uncomfortable situation right now. wilbur was hard, oh so hard. phil was most likely soft because they already had sex a few hours ago.

wilbur was so anxious because he didn't know what to do, phil was completely calm and definitely not as horny as he was right now. the movie wasn't even romantic or anything, it was just an action movie. and here wilbur was, messing up everything because he's a whiny little bitch.

but he knew, he knew phil liked that, he liked him being submissive unlike he usually is, so he adjusted himself in a way that his dick would press against phil's thigh and he would rest his head on phil's chest. wilbur stared up needily at the blonde, who immediately then knew what was going on.

"you're all pent up, are you now wil? we had sex a little bit ago, and you're already so hard. what a slut." phil muttered lowly, as if he was scolding him. the thought of that didn't help will at all.

"please.. hnn . . fuck.. so hard.." will let out a needy moan, eyes glazed over with tears.

"as much as i love you, i think i simply don't match your libido. but, you can always rut against my thigh. i wouldn't put that past you." the blonde snickered.

"y.. you want me to hump your thigh like some sort of horny teenager?" wilbur, though not completely against the idea did feel a little embarrassed.

"as i said, i wouldn't put it past you. you are hella horny, and you are quite a bit younger than me. anyway, if you want to solve the little tiny problem you got, you might as well fucking start now whore."

wilbur immediately got to work, rolling his hips forward gently. he breathed out a long sigh, his dick straining against his pants.

"d.. daddy can i take off my pants?" the brunette whined shyly.

"whatever you gotta do to get off wil. don't ask, just do it you fucking mutt."

he threw his pants away, starting to thrust against phil aggresively like a bitch in heat. he leaned down and hugged phil tightly as to hold himself steady and stable while he rut his dick onto the other. phil tried to lightly guide him to be more gentle, but wilbur didn't stop using phil's thigh as a fucktoy for him to get off on top of.

"hey, will, slow down a little. you've got all the time in the world."

"hnaaah.. said...can do.. whatever..."

"i said slow the fuck down wilbur." phil said in a very deep tone, making wilbur blush and slow down. upon slowing down his pace, phil pulled him close and pressed a few gentle kisses and then suddenly started giving him a hickey.

will let out a throaty moan, now only softly rubbing back and forth on the other's thigh. phil expertly sucked on his neck, gifting him a myriad of hickeys. the shorter made sure to pull wilbur down as to be able to kiss his neck. wilbur shivered, the kisses sending shivers down his spine. the brunette's neck was incredibly sensitive, he had to admit. every single kiss felt heavenly. will felt like he would cum simply from grinding and kissing. he hung low on phil, completely hunched over the man who was giving him lovebites. 

his vision was blurring and eyes glazing over as he came, phil not noticing and continuing to pleasure him all too much now. the overstimulation came in quick and рhil continued making will grind on him, noticing he had just came into his boxers.

"so good, you're doing great pretty boy." phil whispered into his ear, only to continue kissing him gently again. "so pretty. you're gorgeous wilbur."

wilbur was exhausted, rightfully so. he was very glad with all the praise phil was giving him but he was so tired, and he really felt like resting after all this. so he did, falling into a nice and comfortable slumber into his boyfriend's arms. phil only chuckled and went to clean him up.

**Author's Note:**

> not the greatest but im trying my best to feed the philbur nation


End file.
